


【FF14|于桑】得到宽恕的沉默（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [32]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *时间线5.0前捏造，注意5.0剧透。着重提醒，国服5.0已超过两周，这是最后一次5.0剧透警告。*含一些雷比如写得真烂之类。有一点私设，含R18。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	【FF14|于桑】得到宽恕的沉默（END）

【0】

让桑克瑞德惊醒的是于里昂热呼唤他名字的方式。他在高潮带来的空白中努力回忆，即便躺在令人心安的臂弯里也要找回拨动警觉性的琴弓。

回忆起来不像是情动里的呢喃，桑克瑞德仔细在脑海中寻找，感觉这种口吻也曾从拉哈布雷亚的嘴里听到过。

初一听未必预料得到会发生什么，是桑克瑞德直到被救回大国防联军的营地后，不断追索自己被敌人抓住破绽那个瞬间时才意识到的。

桑克瑞德决定不在这类事情上和那精灵绕弯子，紧紧夹住于里昂热的臂膀，抓起对方手掌。

“你最近又和无影对话了吗？”

“……怎么突然问起这种危险暗涌的话题？”

“气息。”

“无端怀疑，会让心灵负荷有失。”

“我不是怀疑你。你的……”

身后的精灵族动了下腰，胸膛靠过来贴上桑克瑞德的背，揭开长发、伏在男人耳边深深地吸气。

他感到于里昂热没拔出去的性器在自己体内苏醒，紧挨着敏感处，细细一擦仿佛打火石。谁都不喜欢在打算问出什么重要答案的时候被这么哄骗过去，他不是好骗的女人。

桑克瑞德为了看清于里昂热的神情而回头，却被后者顺势钳住了下颌，厮磨起嘴唇。

“再来一次吧……桑克瑞德。”

【1】

水晶公派出加急的阿马罗送来了信，桑克瑞德也不敢耽搁。

怪不得最近水晶公屡屡找他商议暗访游末邦事宜，除了他们都决定要救出当代的“敏菲利亚”以外，桑克瑞德猜测水晶公可能又要召唤一次光之战士了。

“但怎么会把于里昂热和修特拉弄过来了！”桑克瑞德一路喝着高空的冷风嚷嚷，“这家伙的召唤术到底怎么回事！”

陪他回水晶都的阿马罗骑手远在前方，桑克瑞德的喊声在骑手耳中就是被狂风揉乱的胡言乱语。

“你说的是哪里的方言？”骑手问。

桑克瑞德翻了个白眼：“我说你们的头儿啊……”

“是很好的人，对吧？”

“……对。”

一到水晶都桑克瑞德就冲到了观星室门口，却被守卫告知水晶公正同一位客人谈话。他听出名词数量不对，多嘴问了一句：“不是两位吗？”

“啊啊，还有一位是……那位小姐？昨天水晶公和他俩也是这么聊天的，结果聊完以后那位小姐就决定离开水晶都，今天一大早就走了。”

那也就是说正在谈话的是于里昂热。桑克瑞德抓抓耳朵，反复默念“水晶公昨天和修特拉他们谈过话”，不太愿意呆呆等着。

他的直觉常常不必要地敏锐，比如眼下。

“哎呀，桑克瑞德。”莱楠远远走来，“你到了啊。”她朝桑克瑞德打了个借一部说话的手势，避开守卫，“两年了吧，新的客人又来了，是你的同乡。”

“我知道。”

“终于有伴了，也不用看你每次回这儿都形单影只的。”

“莱楠啊，有话快说，不然让我进观星室。”

莱楠抱起胳膊：“找你回来可不是给你们慢慢叙旧的哦，水晶公进观星室会客前特意跟我说过，要是你到水晶都了，就请你做好战斗的准备。”

桑克瑞德眼皮跳了跳。

“游末邦的情报不算完全，现在找到的‘那个位置’的信息都只限于传言，我其中一个朋友又出了水晶都，这就要开始行动？”

“意思就是只要一确定就马上开始吧。肯定会很危险，我不知道你需要准备什么，需要人手……”

“我一个人去。”

“那里可是游末邦的——”

“这不重要。”桑克瑞德望了眼高耸入云的水晶塔，“既然要我准备，就说明这次‘我们的人’相当于行动开始了三分之一。”他又看向莱楠，“是唯独‘我们的人’才能帮得上的忙。”

莱楠疑惑地望着他，又瞥了眼桑克瑞德腰间的双剑，有点无奈：“虽说我也看得出你的战斗方式偏向于独行……但是危险性很难估计，水晶公也不希望你有事。”

“说得对，我是该准备点好东西。……有种武器，不知道你们见过没。”桑克瑞德比划几下，“原理一时比较难说得清，至今我还没有见过这里的人用过。”

“可能你得去和工艺馆打听，虽说工艺馆不一定做得出来你要用的那种武器，可他们认识一些古怪的工匠。”

“好。另外，水晶公这次会客有多长时间了？”

“也有快四个小时了吧，一大早他就把观星室反锁起来了。”

桑克瑞德请莱楠在谈话结束后转告于里昂热自己在等，转身先回自己屋子撂下行李，再到彷徨阶梯亭找格林纳德叫了饮料。

“嚯啊，桑克瑞德，听说你的同乡到了，两年啊！不来点酒庆祝？”

“看看等我见到这个同乡以后会不会先揍他两拳再决定吧。”

“听起来是感情很好的朋友啊。”

桑克瑞德接过饮料冷笑一声，心底的不安像被洒了酒精的火一样升腾。

“谁知道好不好，我人还没到就跑了一个，说不定他们根本不想见到我呢。”

撇开不知去向的修特拉不谈，这个他的同伴刚到第一世界、马上就要他去营救光之巫女的决定，怕是和于里昂热脱不了干系。桑克瑞德心急了两年，也必须顾虑游末邦的守备一寸寸往中心钉入情报线，每次出入游末邦都必须变装行事，不敢给游末邦一丁点能将他跟水晶都扯上关系的把柄，时至今日十成把握却连七成都不到。而水晶公突然把进度往前推了至少一到两成，肯定是于里昂热和雅·修特拉之中的某一位促使水晶公在一些事情上做了新的打算。

“水晶公的召唤必定是以找到我们那位英雄为目的，我们都是错误……到底于里昂热和修特拉到这里之后发生了什么？”桑克瑞德低低自语，抬头见格林纳德仍旧饶有兴致地看着自己。

“说起来你那位同乡，猫秘族的——真是，连一杯都不让我请。”

“你这么请她只能碰一鼻子灰。”桑克瑞德笑笑，“……两年里就让她改个脾气是不可能的。”

“我可听人说，你教拉姆林怎么接近莱楠队长，怎么你对我的回答就不是教我怎么能请到你的同乡喝酒啊？”

“这个道理很简单，因为连我也请不到，瞧，她这不就是跑了吗？”

寥寥几句闲话，桑克瑞德杯中的饮料就见了底。他望望穹顶外色泽病态的天空，叫上第二份饮料，一边等着格林纳德找调酒师制作饮料，百无聊赖地叩着桌面。

见到于里昂热要说什么好——桑克瑞德看着身旁人来来往往，忽然对这个本来应该在兴奋、激动和期待心情中思考的问题索然无味。

能有什么好说的。他自嘲地低下头，再抬头时格林纳德恰巧端上了新的饮料。

“你的朋友来了，再多加一份？”

桑克瑞德顺着格林纳德的视线一望，“噗嗤”地笑了声。

“你那个表情怎么回事？”

这就成了“两年不见”后说的第一句话。

【2】

于里昂热上前的步速很慢，像他一身长袍泡进过泥水，让重量加倍，拖得他举步维艰。

当然，让桑克瑞德在意的是这精灵的脸，和两年前一模一样，没有一丁点“长大了”的痕迹。难道原初的世界两年里风平浪静吗？还是这家伙连皱眉头都不会生皱纹呢。桑克瑞德嫌他步子太拖沓，端着饮料杯起身迎过去。

“喝点，不是酒。”

他知道于里昂热紧紧盯着自己的一举一动，观察着他的变化，搜肠刮肚。

“要是不知道说什么，就先从问好开始吧。”

于里昂热嘴唇颜色发白。男人在心底记了一笔，决定不管水晶公和这个精灵谈了什么，都得先让他恢复说话能力。

“你这杯子我借走了。”桑克瑞德跟格林纳德打了个招呼，将饮料杯往于里昂热手里一塞，迈大步子和精灵错过身影，示意于里昂热跟他到僻静处聊，“随便说点，哪怕笑话我一下？或者开门见山，直接告诉我你和水晶公盘算了哪些计策。”

于里昂热穿得和图书区的司书们没什么两样，在旁人眼里也就是个眼生的司书，走进人群里也没招来多少目光，但精灵还是一副不自在的模样，微微侧着脸。

“……短短把来月，屈指数小时……对你而言已经是两年了，桑克瑞德。可你看起来……更像是时光倒偱的结果。”

“数小时？”

于里昂热解释了下两个世界的时间差，让桑克瑞德叹了口气。

“搞了半天，原来的世界竟然才过几个小时。不过也好，要真的也过了两年，我还不知道从哪开始问呢。那边……在你们来的时候，是什么状况？”

“与你离开时无太大差别，而你的工作和提给联军的策略……就我来前，刚接到消息，正着手由其他人筹备。”

“那就好。”

桑克瑞德越走越快，于里昂热也不得不拿出正常的步伐跟上。眼看快到他的住所，一根冰凉的东西兀地贴上了男人后颈。

他竖起全部神经戒备，下一秒才反应过来这是于里昂热的手指，带着冷饮杯子传导来的凉意。

“早知道叫杯热的。”

“……头发……”

“来的时候就这样，不知道是什么原理，姑且放着不管了。”

“那你的……”

“健康方面就不劳你操心，我都呆了这么久了。”桑克瑞德让于里昂热进房间，拍拍冷清的灰尘，挪出两个位置来，看着于里昂热放下饮料杯，“稍微解释一下吧，怎么回——”

他的脸被一堵胸墙埋住了，陷在长袍的厚布料里，好一会儿都喘不过气。

“云离阿喏——”桑克瑞德挣扎着扯扯精灵的袍子，“有点……呃……”

他以为是自己突然在会场上不明不白倒下让于里昂热吓一大跳，毕竟对于里昂热来讲，这不过就发生在几天前。然而他很快记起自己对于里昂热的了解，迅速挣开束缚自己的手臂。

“等一等，于里昂热。”

“那么，来聊聊对‘敏菲利亚’……这一代光之巫女的营救方案？”

男人高高地挑着眉毛：于里昂热神色如常，手臂松开后安安分分地垂在身侧，这副架势显然有备而来，并且不会浪费时间嘘寒问暖，就等着桑克瑞德发话，直奔主题。桑克瑞德不认为这是个好现象，沉下脸色。

“心急代表你在躲避。是什么，于里昂热？你们谈了什么，让你变得心急了？”

“……我听水晶公告知，你一来就询问她的……”

“跟我问不问没有关系。首先水晶公能和你说起这件事，证明你自己也和他透露了光之巫女在第一世界的原因。”

精灵叹着气：“请让我保留些许能稍事隐瞒和磨钝这般敏锐的能力。”

“不要总把我当傻瓜。如何……”桑克瑞德交叉着手臂，“第一件事，是想法子弥补吗？”

“或许……这是个自私的理由。”

“别的先不管，现在的‘敏菲利亚’和我们所知道的那个不同，你得弄清楚。”

“即便如此，也必须做到。我相信你也抱持同样想法，就在你这里……”于里昂热指了指桑克瑞德的胸口，“这双手臂之上，筋骨盘根错节之间，鼓动的那颗心脏……也在跳动着和我一样的执着。”

“不要总说我，这种事我早就决定了。”

“决定权在你，行动力也在你。”

桑克瑞德抬高了点音量：“那你坐在这里跟我说这些干什么？不管你来不来我都会去，你明知道这点。那我们还要谈什么？”

“谈那个……和这场行动，如雨露甘霖和万物生长般息息相关的未来。”

桑克瑞德分明瞧见于里昂热提及“未来”一词时眼底闪过的一丝没有色彩的光。

“到底怎么回事。”他耐着脾性，拖着椅子坐近，好言劝告，“说吧，我觉得自己的承受力还是挺不错的。”

作为回答，于里昂热猛然拽住男人的椅背，不知哪来的大力气往自己身旁一扯，加上对着椅子腿的一脚，将桑克瑞德整个人的平衡全朝着自己怀里倒。

“我看到……在来的路上，就在我到这个世界的路上……我以为那是真实，是你的灵魂离开我们身边后，真正去往的地方……”在桑克瑞德哇哇叫出“你在干嘛啊快冷静点”作出抵抗前，于里昂热箍住了他，鼻息喷在他的发顶上，让男人无法再看到自己的眼神和表情或从中推出任何破绽，凳子孤独地摔在一旁，“是亲耳得到水晶公证实、也亲眼看到你确实存活的模样前先翻到的结局，一块刻着你名字的墓碑和行将安葬的冻石之躯……桑克瑞德啊，那是一个你、修特拉、塔塔露，乃至我们恩师无上至宝般的遗产，那对双胞胎和最后的光……皆未能大志得偿，尸陈灾厄的未来……”

桑克瑞德听得忘记了挣扎：“什么？”他奋力将脖子从于里昂热的肩膀旁拉扯开，却被立即吮住。精灵的气息和嘴唇都是冰凉的，让桑克瑞德打了个激灵，“你的意思是说，一个未来，而我们死了啊？”

“是只有……这个亲密大家庭里，只有我活下来，目睹你们渐渐发冷……”

“你别动，放开我。”

但对脖颈的吸吮很快伴入同样冰冷的掌心对身体的抚触。桑克瑞德狠下心挣动，在上衣被撕扯着褪上胸膛大半、双腿也被从身后顶着分开之际硬是转过了脸。

他终于看到了于里昂热的面孔。与记忆中的印象无异，这个胸中流淌着博爱和宽柔，却由于看到了悲惨和残忍的终结而难以忍耐哀痛的面孔。要是换个场合，再换个话题，桑克瑞德会开他个玩笑，笑话他“你这样会老得快”，但此时他又一次忘了该先把自己从对方怀里解开去。

“真的……是真的吗？”

傻话。男人说完骂了自己一句，于里昂热绝不在这种事上骗人。精灵拥抱和表达占有意愿时的气味是他熟悉的，有着拼命要确认他还活着的意味，桑克瑞德以前就常在一场带着血腥和不正常的长睡后品尝到这些味道，还有点胆量敢确信这个时候于里昂热的急迫绝不是假的。

这将变成一种“难能可贵”的体验，听着自己死去的未来的同时被描述这个未来的人干着，还得事后反省为什么这时自己心软。只是听完于里昂热的讲述，桑克瑞德的震惊盖过了疑心，以至于被深陷在体内的性器钉在精灵腿上、错乱地揉起手心里那把青灰色短发，容许了对方的索求。

“为什么是于里昂热看到这些”的疑惑逐渐被“两年前他曾思考过灵魂分离后是不是还能做爱”的奇怪回忆替代，最早刚到第一世界，“这种不人不鬼的状态能做到多少事”，连水晶公都未必知道。除了由炼金医疗馆和水晶公共同努力确认过的大部分事实，极少部分则由桑克瑞德自己尝试。为了探究这具“身体”还保留多少长处和已知的缺陷，会被这个世界的客观条件影响到什么地步而极限又在哪，两年的旅行里，他还刻意尝试了些在别人眼中可谓苛刻和自我折磨的行为。

不论多少，这些事于里昂热无疑是听说过了的，指头在男人身上摸索的位置正是原本有伤疤的部位。好像这样就能补偿他再也见不到友人和爱人的可能性、彻底在原来的世界中消失掉一样，它们一无所踪，只有于里昂热按压皮肤、陷入指甲，才和着汗水划出一点和疤痕相似的痕迹。那颗丢在索姆阿尔灵峰上的左眼回来了，记录着时间和记忆的伤疤没有了，然而于里昂热并不为此欢欣雀跃，“这具身体到底是什么”的疑问依旧缠绕，精灵在桑克瑞德的肩头狠劲咬下一口，仿佛用这一口留下的深红牙印就能证明这具身体仍拥有原本的定义，平凡的血肉之躯，没有令人胆寒的凄惨命运。

“故意弄伤这里，让魔法注入到离心脏这么近的地方……这种测试方式……”于里昂热湿润着这副牙印，“……这么有趣？”

唾液碰到呼出的风生起凉意，桑克瑞德抖了一抖，连忙先握住自己，脸颊蹭了蹭于里昂热的鬓发。“也不算是故意，游末邦周边……有些地方、咯——”下身被精灵顶入，填满的感觉让男人喉头一滚，“——浓度不太正常，我得知道万一……”

组织起来的词语被于里昂热的顶弄碾碎了，坐姿让性器在每次撞击中塞进深处，男人感到有些喘不上气，肠壁莫名地紧张，身躯也蜷缩起来，指尖紧紧抠入于里昂热背上因肌肉和筋骨隆起而凹凸的地方，抓得精灵闷出一声低低的痛吟，也被对方稍举起一些再重重落下的反击。

比起摩擦和刺戳弱点引来有如纵火般肆虐的情欲快感，时隔两年，承载抽插的脏器变得迟钝了，肠液和甬道建起的防御被换着角度插入的分身轻易撕碎，水声粘稠而虚弱。桑克瑞德开始找不到目光能聚焦的点，试图回想自己刚才说到哪里找回理智，但身体摇晃得猛烈，于里昂热又变着位置一路啃咬，以往大多以手掌轻柔爱抚的敏感处而今在指甲和牙尖下沾满尖锐的印记和汗水、唾液混在一起的水迹。过不久，连从男人阴茎上捻出的精液也成了涂料，桑克瑞德怔怔地望着它们——

不知什么时候被于里昂热翻转过躯体、从落地镜里倒影出来的诸多印记，于里昂热阴沉的面容以及散乱开来的发丝，像是回到了沙之家和石之家，或者哪一场旅行中暂居的旅舍，刚经历完哪一些不大不小的争执或不大不小的伤后休养。桑克瑞德微微伸出手想要碰一碰落地镜中的自己，却被那精灵捉了回去，连同早已不受控制的身体一起按在地上，后穴吐纳着不知餍足的硬挺，身前性器则被掌握。每当男人稍有点开口说话的念头，于里昂热就干脆地弯着手里的肉柱，指腹压住铃口、稍用力掐着它，将这即将说出来的词句掐成支离破碎的呻吟。

精灵的胸口贴着男人的背脊，大腿则紧紧夹着，舍弃了能带来剧烈快感的大幅抽送，只求严丝合缝地契合。长时间不自觉地张着嘴，口腔发干，桑克瑞德嘶哑地喃喃几声，从落地镜里侧过视线，落在扣紧的十指上。

“啊……噶、于、里昂热——”

他还在什么时候这样喊过？

桑克瑞德不确定，用力吞咽，尽可能找回为了“我还要继续守护她留下的世界”而呼唤于里昂热名字的那天，完整和平稳发音的方式。

“于里昂热。”

游末邦的城池是繁华锦盛的，游末邦的风却是枯黄萧条的。利姆萨·罗敏萨和游末邦，地下街和门前街。镜子里的荒淫和身后渐渐按压不住的情绪暗涌的精灵族。原来提起就如同天方夜谭的另一个世界，意外到达另一个世界后想都不敢想能再见到的人。

他才发觉自己其实并没有意识到，更妄谈完全接受这一事实：于里昂热已经到这个世界来了。包裹着身体的温度和身体内包裹的温度曾也许要变成的后半生旧影，在这一秒忽然回到了唾手可得的状态。

“……于里昂热。”

那精灵刚回神般地扬起脸，目光同桑克瑞德在镜中交汇。

“怎……怎么？是弄痛你了？”

“让我转过去。”

“桑克瑞德……”

“让我看看。”

男人扭动着扩开两人的距离，让自己面向精灵，双手捧住对方的脸仔细端详。

一点都没有变。

“按照你的说法，就是为了改变那个未来，所以要找到光之巫女，好找到和消灭这个世界的光灵卫，对吧？”

“是的。”

“但是这个世界为什么一直不能脱离光之泛滥，这么多年来光灵卫无法被彻底消灭的理由，你也听说了吧？”

“……最后，还是要麻烦我们的英雄出征……”

桑克瑞德眯起了眼。话说到这里，身体再怎么被情欲炙烤，理智的柱子也倒不下去了。于里昂热眼底深处还有别的东西，要是拨开对光之巫女——要再次将敏菲利亚送上战场，还有可能要重现一次过去百年光之巫女生与死的轮回，差不多相当于以一个什么都不懂的女孩的生命换取另一个未来——也就是对敏菲利亚的亏欠和愧疚，一定还有什么是桑克瑞德目前想不清楚，却一定存在着的别的东西。

“如果是为了她的事难过，”桑克瑞德说，“我还在，所以你不用往自己身上揽。”他不放过于里昂热双眼中任何一丝微小波动，一字一句，“这是一件我们能一起承担的事。”

分别已久的浅金色瞳孔注视着男人，慢慢弥漫起一层雾，而底下的一点深沉随着雾气稀释。

桑克瑞德松了口气，也清楚至少这件事于里昂热是不会隐瞒的。至于他还没能让金色雾气最深处散开来的暗色究竟意味着什么，大概也就是这场性事的真正意义。

他松开手向两人身下探去，引导于里昂热重新没入自己身体，自己合起眼，吞下没有说出口的追问，换回性交时该有的呻吟。

【3】

“对应起来……那我就……”

听完桑克瑞德描述绝枪战士的战技，于里昂热思忖着，在纸上画出一个占星盘。

“这不是萨雷安那个？有很多卡的？”

“正是。”

“叫什么来着……九宫幻卡？”

于里昂热抿起嘴，想批评两句，却在开口前忍不住笑起来。

“得麻烦你，和枪刃一起订购。”

“这好办，这两年跟着狂热兵团干了点活，赚的也不少。不过枪刃就算是在艾欧泽亚也是少见的武器，到了这里，我得用点时间跟工艺馆解释具体细节，占星盘就得延后一些。”

桑克瑞德披着衣服端坐正：“这就意味着，你不能跟我去。时间要错开，枪刃的设计图做好后送交加工，才轮到占星盘的设计图，而这期间我必须做好进游末邦的路线规划，而且，救出光之巫女后，我是不会马上回到这里来的。”

“要撇开和水晶都的关系？”

“对。所以你就留在这里，等你要的占星盘完工……”

于里昂热摇摇头：“和雅·修特拉一样，我也要另寻一落脚处了。”

“修特拉也真是，胆子真够大的，这才来了几天。不过这还是她的性子。”桑克瑞德乜斜了眼精灵，“她不太信得过水晶公吧？”

于里昂热为难地承认了。

“我也谈不上全权信任，只是不知道到底能不能回去或者……总之，带回光之巫女这件事，我也不能交给别人。”桑克瑞德褪掉披在身上的大衣站起来，准备洗个澡，“你对自己接下来的去处怎么想？”

“远离纷争，避耳目而行……预定的去处是伊尔美格。”

“那里……听说是有个灵光卫。但那里可不好办，里头的妖灵大多脾气古怪。”

他又看了眼于里昂热，读着精灵缄默里的坚决。

“你想一个人去吗？”

“综合你、修特拉和水晶公的计划而言……别无其他选择。”于里昂热莞尔，“你也是想一个人去的。”

“这是客观需要。”

“再加上你本人的心愿。”

桑克瑞德下巴缩了缩，换了个角度。

“那么，为什么是占星术士？原来的秘术也可以吧？”

“秘术之治疗，与占星之治疗，还是有诸多区别的。”

“根本不是这个理由。不过……算了。”

于里昂热仰起的面孔上写了点天真的疑问：“你认为的理由是？”

“那个未来。”桑克瑞德答道，“虽说我不认为你会把未来托付给虚无缥缈的预言。”

“桑克瑞德，透过这片天空，你还能看到什么？”

于里昂热拿过男人的手翻开掌心，安静地描画起掌纹。窗外的光混着晨曦、烈日和黄昏，色彩染着精灵的眉骨与鼻梁，让他看起来像活在旧画里。要是于里昂热没有来——桑克瑞德也跟着垂下眼睛，要是于里昂热没有来，这个画面就会成为他在第一世界消磨余生中的旧画了吧。

“我相信，星辰还在天穹这绝症般的昏黄后方闪耀……因为黑夜和白日，皆为人世至宝。流星落于地平，交替崭新耀星，轮回不曾因灾难而动摇。桑克瑞德，看过这方天空两年的你……是否还与我坚持同一个信念？”

“坚不坚持都……”

于里昂热描完了掌纹，把什么重要的信物交在男人手里似地合拢了桑克瑞德的五指，包在自己的手掌中握起。

“那么就请相信我吧。”

无论是谁，稍微对于里昂热往日性情有点了解，听到这话也看到他说话时的姿态，多半都很难找到拒绝的理由，但如果换成比“稍微了解”程度更深的人就另当别论了。桑克瑞德哼了一声，反手一扣，用降敌的方式擒住精灵的手腕，俯下身时有些危险地咧开了嘴。

“还记得上次你对我说这种话的时候，发生了什么吗……于里昂热？”他无视于里昂热表面上维持的沉静，把自己平生所学所累积的能耐都用在这几秒的对望里，撕开这双金箔，“还记得那时候发生的事，就造成你现在急切想为‘光之巫女’做点补偿的想法了吗？”

精灵含了下嘴唇，再开口的反问略显得惊讶，带了点颤抖：“……你是不允许，还是怀疑我这份心有异？”

桑克瑞德暗自冷笑，更坚定了自己的猜测。

“我什么都没有怀疑，我想问的，你其实很清楚。”

他放开精灵的手腕，抚过攥出的红肿指印，再在于里昂热的脑门上胡乱揉了几下头发。

“不过既然都到这个地步……我也没必要非得让你说个明白。只是你记着，如果我还能看得到证明我现在这个想法的那天，并且那天到来以前你都还是这么沉默，我可就饶不了你了。”

于里昂热把被揉乱的头发理顺，呼着气笑出声：“我与无影博弈，赢在沉默审慎，从未和艾里迪布斯出言挑衅。我不说阵前危言耸听，倒是奇怪……矛头向盾却意不在盾，对实现帮助光之巫女的意愿之渴望，我表达得还不够么。”

“哼，你说够了就算够了吧。”

就是太了解这个家伙，桑克瑞德知道多说无益。但他正准备转身去洗澡，又想起了别的事来。

“我得提醒你一下，伊尔美格那边。”

“请说。对此地来说，我是初来乍到的异乡异客，而你已可做向导，任何出自你的情报，都贵如金油。”

“那里有会把人拉进水里的妖灵哦。”

于里昂热的脸色立刻变得苍白，答话也结巴起来。桑克瑞德洗好澡换好外衣时，这精灵已经趴在桌上睡着了，而胳膊下压着的稿纸则写满如何处理溺水、短暂闭气、水面行走的咒文和理论，满满的全是他的不安。

【4】

“桑克瑞德、桑克瑞德。”

瘦小的女孩叫他名字的方式怯生生的，远没有曾经那个阿希莉雅的特点——凶巴巴的，一对她伸手就会像小野猫一样嘎嘎地磨牙。

桑克瑞德睁开惺忪的眼睛，靠着树干坐直。这个相对阴凉的树丛里有他事先备好的路标，和通往水晶都的路方向相反，而接应的阿马罗则还得等上小半天才到。他们趁着这时候喘了口气，桑克瑞德则小睡了一会儿。

“害怕的话就不要睡太远。不过放心吧……他们暂时追不到这里。”

“那、那个，你的手很烫……”女孩捏着兜帽边缘。过去应该没有多少人和她说话聊天，而虽然桑克瑞德是将她带出地牢的人，也还是一个完全陌生的说话对象，“原来他们告诉过我，这么热……不太好……”

“没事，这样反而不冷。在我原来的家乡，我是说我住的地方——这个点的原野是很寒冷的。”

“是么？是这样啊……可我也这么热过。那个屋子，有时候也很冷。可他们告诉我这么热是‘病’，是……”

“不一定。‘病’会让人困扰，可如果一个人刚好需要它，它就不是病。”桑克瑞德看女孩困窘，轻拍拍戴着兜帽的小脑袋，谁知女孩更加疑惑了眨着水晶蓝色的双眼，举起双手抱住了桑克瑞德伸来的手臂。

“为什么，会需要生病呢？会难受的吧？这样……‘咳咳、咳咳’的。”

“那是别人，我可不会。来，走吧。”

他牵起女孩的手指，另一手撑着武器站起身，仰头望望黄茫茫的天空。打造这柄武器和于里昂热的占星盘，再加上桑克瑞德完全把握潜入和逃脱游末邦路线、潜伏、实施计划所花的功夫也不下一个月了，这期间于里昂热见缝插针地在伊尔美格周围走动打探，到桑克瑞德找准机会进入密道的前一晚还接到水晶公的联络，说是那精灵已差不多取得了一部分妖灵的许可，据点的位置也确定了，让桑克瑞德行动成功后直接到伊尔美格去，也好和那精灵互相照应。

起步之初，于里昂热要面临的困难也不小。想起自己先前旅行时经过伊尔美格被妖灵们耍得团团转还差点出不来，桑克瑞德干咳了两声。

“我带你去见一个人……”他对女孩微笑着，“他很想见见你。”

“他认识我么？”

男人下意识地答了一句“嗯，认识”，突然噎住了，又改口说：“他听说过你。”

“可是我有点……兰吉特说，外面的人都想让我去危险的地方。”

“那家伙呆的地方也很危险，可是有很多花。比我们来的路上看到的那些还要多，而且颜色更艳丽。”

“‘艳丽’？”

“艳丽就是……到你去到的时候就知道了。哎，看啊，那就是阿马罗。”

“好、好高啊！”

“小点声。”桑克瑞德说着，压紧阿马罗飞临时被大风吹乱的头发。正如女孩所说，此时额头烫得和煎锅一样，一仰头就一阵阵发晕。兴许是那头白狮子身上的光和以太借着战斗造出的伤口侵入体内，这副身体的机能对应着做出了防御反应。趁女孩不注意，桑克瑞德摸出事先带在身上的药瓶两口喝光，转身将空瓶远远丢开，再托起女孩乘上阿马罗，“坐稳了。”桑克瑞德揽着女孩，“就算看得再入迷，也不要往下探，会掉下去的。”

阿马罗越飞越高，女孩又高兴又害怕，和风声争夺欢呼。

“你能为她做什么呢……”雷克兰德的大地氤氲着淡紫色，女孩望得左摇右晃。桑克瑞德抱紧她，目光则投向更远处隐隐可见的斑斓绸缎，于里昂热就在那里等着他们。

但这个“敏菲利亚”的到来真的能实现于里昂热的心愿吗？能成为另一个造成于里昂热心里的荒漠、深埋在荒漠底下的秘密成真之前的一点慰藉吗？

女孩的金发在他怀里麦浪似地飘着，桑克瑞德腾出手抚平它们，以免它们在自己外套上打成死结。

“那个地方叫伊尔美格。”他大声告诉女孩于里昂热所在领地的名字，同时在许许多多个决心里，加了一份新的。

【5】

第二次到伊尔美格就比第一次容易得多了，事先得到过联络的精灵就等在群花馆往外几十米不起眼的角落和小仙子玩牌。

“看到你们毫发无损地走到这里，真比仙子们倾情‘馈赠’的‘谢礼’更令人欣慰。”

于里昂热瞥着桑克瑞德的脸色和几处要害，安然放下卡牌。

“智者不在同一块石头上绊倒两回，你们应该也不至于再上演一次……某个人才到不久，就支不住高烧，栽进草丛的教训。”

“好了，回去。”

于里昂热愣了下，看看一旁神色凄苦的少女。

“是不是……”

“回去说。喂，敏菲利亚，走快点，不然那些仙子又要来缠着你，浪费时间。”

“嗯。”

于里昂热落后了几步，也被桑克瑞德训斥，只得苦笑着跟上，夹在男人和女孩之间，说些近段日子里的琐事缓解氛围，偶尔悄悄看看桑克瑞德的脸色。直至回到笃学者庄园安顿敏菲利亚睡下，于里昂热才郑重地正面朝向，问了个开头。

“请告诉我吧。”

“你这里怎么越来越乱了，都是小仙子在捣乱？——告诉你什么？”

于里昂热微抬起下巴，并不急着言语，但这副仪态显然已经笃定桑克瑞德遇上了难题，就算桑克瑞德现在不说，只要他们还在笃学者庄园停留，他就一定要想办法让桑克瑞德说出来。

左右是躲不开的，桑克瑞德叹了口气。

“在安穆……不，是在拿巴示艾兰，她来了。”

时间停驻的边界，生与死的交界线，于里昂热露出的神情说明桑克瑞德接下来可以省略过不少已知信息地叙述，但桑克瑞德选了另一种方式。

“抓紧时间做你想做的事吧，这可能是你最后的机会。”

“最后的机会……是指？”

桑克瑞德凉凉地摆摆手，回身打算到内屋去静一静，于里昂热见他有意要走，一下子站起来跨了一步。

“山岳镇边，候鸟飞翔无法轻易带走山岳的心。不谈我的想法，你自己的选择又如何……”

很多时候，得要到了和在意的人在意同一种事，才能完全理解对方的选择。桑克瑞德发觉这一刻他们的立场就是这么反过来了，于里昂热脸上明明白白写着的是关心则乱。

“你应该懂。”桑克瑞德咬咬牙，眼睛眨得很慢，生怕眨得快了被于里昂热看出自己心虚，“你应该懂。”

他不敢再和精灵多对视太久，佝着背摘掉枪刃拖在脚边。明明听着于里昂热在身后追问“我应该懂什么呢”他也不敢回头，步子一迈就迈出半个客厅，只在关起内屋门前停了停。

“别总站在有光的地方，感觉好像老了。”

话音未落，那精灵已冲到男人跟前，使劲顶开门扉，让桑克瑞德无比后悔方才的停留。

“那么，就多留一段时日好了。”于里昂热流畅地跟到屋里，“照你的说法，不管接下来我如何对待那女孩，想必你都不会干涉。”

“那你也不要干涉我。”

话才说完桑克瑞德就感到精灵身周的氛围陡然变了。他记得这种氛围会出现在于里昂热要做出某种极为重大的抉择，并决定为之付出一切时。过去伊修加德大乱方定，桑克瑞德抽空回沙之家探望而对于里昂热诡异的言行提出质疑，于里昂热也是这么沉默地整个人伫立原地，气息里混着重重的墨水味，昭示着他决意已定，已在无数书纸墨笔构建的思绪里艰深跋涉，纵使那颗心脏刀痕遍布，也只是会让那双注视地平线与天穹交际之处的眼睛溢满水，如此而已。

“我不干涉你。”于里昂热吐字简短，“可我还有疑问在心，谁都不希望包括这个女孩在内的任何人，在命运的魔盒揭晓答案那刻受到伤害。基于这一理由……可否将你本身的心愿告诉——”

“好啊。”桑克瑞德将手臂支在于里昂热身旁的墙上，“要是我选敏菲利亚，这个女孩就会消失。可我也没有什么理由非选这女孩不可，这样听起来是不是顺理成章？况且无论最后是谁，只要你对她好点，你就谁都不亏欠了。”

于里昂热被圈在背对着窗户的男人身影下，连连摇头。“不是这样的，桑克瑞德。”他说完又摇头不止，“不是这样。”

风掠过池水，波纹飘散，精灵也恢复了镇定，从那池水底浮出脸。

“不是这样。你的选择……这不是你真心。”

男人咯咯傻笑的方式是他最擅长的：“看出来啦？”

“你……”

桑克瑞德凑上去，咬着于里昂热的下唇，喉咙止不住咕哝着笑音，听得精灵不耐，压着他的后脑加深这个亲吻，纠缠着舌头深深地堵住这些恶劣的音符，指尖插进男人发间扯了扯。

“老手段了，桑克瑞德？”

“说得好像你刚到这第一世界那次不是有学有样似的。”桑克瑞德舔掉嘴边的银丝，“我的手段可一点都没生疏。”

“这两年，没再在别人身上这么用过吧。”

男人拍拍那精灵的脸，劝哄似地问：“你害怕啊？”

于里昂热不言不语，手也不动，硬邦邦地戳着。

“是啊。眼见未来的灾难降至，旧时的灾难也先一步重现……说不害怕是假的。你要让我看到曾经的那个你，那只在废墟中踽踽的……黑色的野兽。已经到这个地步了么？”

桑克瑞德推开于里昂热的臂膀，对精灵手臂和肩上反射着刺眼光斑的臂环饰品皱了皱眉，走开去将窗帘严严实实地拉住。

“不用点灯。”

事实上于里昂热也没有点灯的动作。“虚伪的黑暗静谧而教人昏聩，在这即将灭亡的世界里却比白昼更令人珍惜。”精灵在暗色中步履款款，纱绸曳着地毯沙沙地响，“希望是光，却从不特指一种光。‘光’仅仅是一种意象……因它从人类有意识起，永葆众生目眩神迷的特性。”

桑克瑞德的眼睛适应得快，清晰地捕捉到于里昂热停步的位置：离床不远，在地毯的正中央，高挑的个子让这个黑影像根柱子，看似木讷、一窍不通，实则洞悉了屋内的一切。

他放心地放松肩膀，松开搭扣和腰带，让它们沉重地掉在地毯上。

“既然看出来了，就像对待你保持沉默的那件事一样，继续这么沉默下去吧。”

谁都看不清谁的表情也好。可以假意忽视那些戳中心事后失调的呼吸，一片轮廓迷糊的环境里，谁的沉默都可以被包庇。

“然后，因为我‘什么也没有说’，你就‘什么也不知道’。这样照着你自己的想法，抓住这个机会，无论是对你‘造就’的光之巫女，还是对‘敏菲利亚’……都……”

低下头也是让阴影更深而已，没有任何东西会暴露出去，或者被于里昂热不识时务地揭开。桑克瑞德得感谢这种伴随着自己出生和成长的颜色。

“到那时候，你去完成那件你绝不会说出口告诉我的事时——就没有这么重的……”

他眼看着面前的高个子黑影随着自己的话语一点点佝偻和萎缩，直到缩成一团让他记起对方在穆恩布瑞达的离去后用这场永别能拯救多少生命来宽慰自己的小小的、瑟缩着的球。

桑克瑞德蹲下来，抵上于里昂热的额头。

“……就没有这么重的负担了。”

他亲了亲精灵的鼻梁。

“来做吧。”

END.


End file.
